Watching
by Ami88
Summary: It made me want to hold him and never let go. If I was lucky enough maybe he would be pushed against me and I could hold that warm body to me for a while.[SasuNaruSasu]


**A/N – **Hey, Hey! This is my second Naruto fanfic. English is not my native language, so this text could have some mistakes. Sorry for that.

Anyway, I hope everyone likes this story. Personally, I like this one better than my first one.

Okay, so this story is about Naruto watching Sasuke for quite some time and falling for him along the way. This will be a one-shot.

**Warning**: this story contains some shounen-ai. Which is basically boyxboy love. If you don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Sasuke would be together by now. But alas…

Watching

by

Ami

It was a cold day in March, when I first noticed him. I had to take the train that day; the bus I normally took wasn't driving because of an accident involving lots of snow. So there I was standing on the station platform, looking around when he caught my attention and held it. He was standing right before me, a little to the right and alone. From where I was standing I could only see the back of his head, but what a beautiful head it was. Soft silky looking black hair was sticking in different kind of directions. He was wearing dark blue jeans, not to tight and not baggy like my own. He was wearing black sneakers and a long black coat that reached just a few inches above his knees 1. He had his hand in his pockets, I didn't know if he did that because he was bored or if he had cold hands. I do know that he looked very cool that way.

When I heard the rumbling sound of the approaching train, I carefully stepped forward and moved to stand next to him. I glanced at him though my bangs; I caught a glimpse of pale skin and dark eyes looking disinterested. It was then I noticed he was about a head smaller than me.

When the train stopped with a hissing sound in front of us, I let him go onboard first. I followed him, but kept my distance. Luckily it was rush hour, so the train was pretty packed. I was pretty much standing next to him.

My hand kept brushing against his, as the train moved. I didn't even noticed that his hands where no longer in his pockets, but they were nice and warm. It made me want to hold him and never let go. If I was lucky enough maybe he would be pushed against me and I could hold that warm body to me for a while. Sadly that did not happen.

When his stop came and he tried to make his way to the door, I felt kind of lost, maybe a bit lonely. I didn't know way, couldn't tell you even now. I mean I just met the boy, but still. It was weird, I felt weird. But all I knew at the time is that I wanted to see him again.

Before that time I didn't go with the train often, most off the time I took the bus. But I found myself taking the train more often then not. Always looking around, craning my neck to see that beautiful head with shining black hair. Always hoping and wishing if I would see him again. When I didn't see him, I was always feeling so sad and disappointed. I started to wonder why.

It was two weeks after I first saw him, I saw him again quite unexpectedly. Kakashi-sensei, my perverted homeroom teacher, send me on an errand. I was supposed to give a few documents to Iruka-sensei, the homeroom teacher from a class below us. Iruka-sensei is a nice teacher; very patient en has a heart of gold. Last year he was my homeroom teacher so I don't have much to complain about except maybe Kakashi-sensei, who was, and still is, hard-headedly pursuing Iruka.

Anyway I was on my way to deliver these papers to Iruka-sensei. Apparently the nice teacher was teaching his class. Me being who I am, with no patience what so ever, didn't want to wait till the class was over. So I stepped into the classroom to finish this errand as quickly as possible. It was then that I caught sight of him. Him, the boy who I wanted to see for weeks, was sitting in this classroom doing something that looked like homework. When he looked up, I couldn't tear my eyes away and stared. He seemed to look surprised, dark eyes surrounded by beautiful long lashes blinked a few times. Dark eyes, pale skin and red soft lips. He was beautiful.

I didn't realize I was standing in the middle of the class gaping like an idiot, until Iruka-sensei called my name what appeared to be for the second time. Yeah, good job Uzumaki…that was the way to make an impression…ugh. Even though I knew I made a fool out of myself I couldn't stop my heart from beating fast and a warm feeling from settling itself in my stomach. The only thing I could think of was that I saw him again. I was happy because of that, deliriously so.

After the first time I saw him in school, I bumped into him more often. I saw him in hallways and the canteen. Of course you can guess that I wasn't sitting far away form him. After Kiba seemed to notice that I always was looking in that direction, I tried to be more descried. But soon shooting glances out of the corner of my eye was going to be enough. I wanted to be closer to the boy. That was when I first started to think about a plan. The plan was simple, the next time I saw him I would just 'accidentally' knock myself into him. I would apologize, of course, and then I ask him for his name.

I should never have started that plan, even though it turned alright in the end. Okay, so listen. The first time I saw him in schoolyard close to the soccer fields. I thought this had to be a good opportunity. So I walked in his direction and pretended to trip over something. It turned out I did trip and fell flat on my face in front of him. Talk about graceful. The second time I met him in the hallway. He was just about going to pass me by. When I got the idea to walk backwards into him. Turns out I didn't even touch him, but walked straight into the girls bathroom. After a few more tries, who all ended equally embarrassing I decided to quite.

If I had known that the moment I quite I would have bumped into him, I would have done so sooner. Because I was a bit depressed because my plan didn't work, I wasn't paying attention where I was going. I was about to go around the corner when I knocked into him fully. His stuff that he was carrying was every where. I suddenly realized this was a perfect situation. I only had to help him pick up his stuff, apologize and ask for his name.

Sasuke! Sasuke! His name is Sasuke! Heh, I couldn't believe he would actually answer me, but he did. Go me!

One day I was just eating in the cafeteria today. The pizza is quite good actually, the rest is toxic waste but the pizza is eatable. Anyway, I was just eating my pizza and sneaking glances at Sasuke. When I noticed he was looking right back at me. I smiled brightly at him and waved a little. I didn't expect him to turn away that quickly though. What did I do wrong…

It's been a week and I can't take it anymore! It seems to me he is avoiding me. Every time when I'm just about to go near him, he seems to turn a different direction. Was it something I did. Or was he suspicious of me…Could it be he didn't like me very much or at all? That was the things I wondered at the time. It didn't help my self esteem much. Kiba and Lee both told me that I never looked so depressed. The said I was sulking the entire time. So that time I decided to confront him with his behavior.

Another week passed before I could finally get the nerve to talk to him. My hands were sweaty; my hearts was beating a hundred miles per hour. But I was determent to talk to him, to ask him why he was avoiding me. So, I walked up to him and dragged him by the arm to an empty classroom before he could get away from me. There I told him what was bothering me.

He was very silent afterwards; I started wondering if I had it wrong. That he wasn't avoiding me. But then he looked up at me, those coal black eyes looked at me. And he started to talk in a slow even voice. He said: "I have always been watching you. For the moment I first saw you there was something about you take held my attention, my interest. I couldn't just forget about you and it started to scare me." Sasuke looked at the ground at that moment, "I'm sorry I avoided you. I'll not do it again if that is what you want…."

At that point I started laughing. I couldn't take anymore. He was feeling exactly the same as I was for the last couple of months. And I told him so.

So there you have it… Naruto Uzumaki's story. And maybe Sasuke Uchiha's as well. You wanted to know, right?

**A/N – 1 **I don't know if any of you read the manga Hana-kimi, but Sasuke is wearing the same coat Seno was.

Everyone thank you for reading my second Naruto story. The next story will probably be a KyouxTama, I'm still working on that though. I can't seem to get the beginning right and Tamaki seems to act more like Shuichi Shindou.

Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think, but no flames please…

I wanted to thank **xcloudx**, **Alley-Oop **and **Tacuma**. For their reviews on my first story. So thanks!!!

Till next time!

Love, Ami


End file.
